


Good Mornings

by A_Taupe_Fox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/A_Taupe_Fox
Summary: Luke wakes up to a morning he would never have imagined for himself, and finds it's everything he's ever wanted.





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

  
  
Luke wakes up slowly, mostly because the sun in shining through a crack in the curtains. He stretches as best as he can without really moving much. Maryse is still asleep, with her head on his shoulder. His arm is asleep beneath her, but it’s worth it to see the way that she curls towards him even in her sleep.   
  
He’s pretty sure he’s the first person up, because the house gets  _ loud _ when everyone is awake, so he takes a moment to savor the silence. He’s not expecting the door to creak open, and he has to crane his head up to be able to see who’s opened it.    
  
What he sees first is curly dark hair, which tells him everything he needs to know. It’s Magnus and Alec’s daughter, Miranda. She walks into the room, and she’s quiet though she’s probably not trying to be. She makes eye contact with Luke, and that’s when Luke realizes he may have made a mistake by not pretending to still be asleep.   
  
Miranda  _ shrieks _ , bright and happy, shouting “GOOD MORNING GANPA!”. Luke winces at the noise level but smiles at the name. He knows it’s only because she’s still having trouble pronouncing “r”, but he secretly hopes that maybe the name will stick.   
  
Maryse sits up immediately, and then she grins, glancing at Luke and then beckoning Miranda to come join them on the bed.   
  
It doesn’t take long for Miranda to crawl up and settle between them, demanding stories and promises of waffles for breakfast and a visit to the beach after that. When Miranda starts bouncing, Luke and Maryse pull themselves out of bed and head to the kitchen to get started.   
  
Luke knows that, despite the unexpected twists his life had taken, he could never regret a thing.


End file.
